


春晖

by Baliuyao_861



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baliuyao_861/pseuds/Baliuyao_861
Summary: 主范二 微量猪尔 有尔老夫少妻AU





	春晖

1

没有原因的，离自己十九岁生日没有几个月的时候，他被嫁给了林在范。

王嘉尔坐在男人对面的沙发上，几乎是恭顺地低垂着脑袋，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着自己地鞋尖，新鲜的泥土覆在有些泛黄的球鞋上，呼出一口气，他突然发现自己的脚又习惯性得内八了。周围静悄悄的，年长的男人似乎是撑着脑袋在浅眠，在他进来前秘书告诉他了，老板不喜欢被人打扰，所以他一直没有发出声音。

呼吸声一点一点在变大，而他的心里也不禁打起鼓来，男人的名声在外，威势长存在房间里的每一处，王嘉尔觉得自己似乎坐得有些僵了，竟然止不住的发起抖来。也许是时间实在有些长了，他的视线终于敢从脏兮兮的鞋面上移开了，战战兢兢地抬起脑袋，抬起头去看自己的未婚夫。

那是一双并不年轻的手，青筋在手背上隆起，手指上带着价值不菲的戒指，一只手撑着自己的下巴，另一只手则放在桌面上。那么一双起着茧子的手，放在平滑发亮的桌面上，让王嘉尔再次想起，他嫁给的男人已经不能用年轻来形容了。

或许，这双手会放在别的什么地方，是他的脸上，还是掐住自己的脖子，揉捏自己的胸部，掰开他的腿，再抚摸……男人的茧子会让他很舒服么？会像是他抚摸自己儿子的方式么，带着点疼爱，还是轻视，狠狠地蹂躏呢。

耳根发烫，他的视线离开了那只手，去看男人的脸，原本围绕在男孩身边火热的空气在这一刻被男人的视线冻住了，那双眼睛细长，眼角有些细纹，他保养的足够好，可是年岁比男人本身更加冷酷，深刻在那双冷淡的，让男孩的瞳孔颤栗的眼睛里。这个对视让王嘉尔的嘴唇颤抖着，他真的感到恐惧。

“过来。”男人的声音如同他本人清冷，似乎可以杀光所有的年轻气盛，不容拒绝。

久坐让王嘉尔站起来的时候踉跄一下，他不敢抬眼正视男人的目光，绕过茶几站到了那张桌子前。男人的手指开始敲打桌面，一下一下，直到王嘉尔开口：“先生……”

“可以。”男人打断了他，敲击桌面的手指却没有停下，无名指上的戒指和其他手指敲打的声音不同，那么清脆的，像是一个个巴掌，打在男孩的脸上。

“不用说那些恶心的原因。”男人的语气带上了一点讽刺的笑意，看着男孩湿润的眼睛，他的神色很平静。王嘉尔抬起头去看男人，眼泪悬在眼眶，下一个眨眼就会让它落下，就像利刃割下每一颗珍珠，林在范会让男孩止不住的流泪。但兴趣恶劣的男人显然热衷于此，他悠悠道：“你本身就足够恶心了。”

晨间的露水随着弧形由美的叶子滑下，在落下前把叶子扯得直而紧绷。王嘉尔的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地掉下，砸在自己扭得泛红的指节上，他的嘴唇可爱地撇着，鼻子也像是讨好那样皱着。这是甜美的诱惑，仗着纯情的色情，这是奶味的朝气，让人再活一次的蛊药。随着林在范的节奏，他哭得越来越凶，委屈决堤，在男人面前一文不值的自尊又让他抿住嘴巴，不停地去擦那些甜美的水珠。

林在范起身了，椅子划开的声音让男孩眨眨眼睛，男人慢条斯理地走到男孩身边，捏了捏对方的后颈。把人揽在怀里，对男孩漂亮的耳朵轻声呢喃：“骗你的。”

说完这句话便离开了，只留下整个人都红彤彤的王嘉尔呆呆地站在原地。

2

“真恶心呢。”朴珍荣笑着对站在门口的男孩说，“你和我是同年的吧。”虽然这么说，他还是做了个请的手势。

整个家的氛围就像眼前的少年，散发着疏离与冷漠，朴珍荣打量眼前的男孩，明显是狠狠哭过了，这让他的嘴角上翘，他摸了摸男孩的脸，在对方伸手想打掉前开口：“你最好乖一点哦。”朴珍荣抚摸对方柔软的头发，慢慢把脸靠近，他的鼻尖蹭着对方的耳骨，他问道：“那个老男人可以满足你么？”

王嘉尔推开朴珍荣，在少年面前，他毫不犹豫地直视那双深深的眼睛，咧了嘴角：“用不着你来关心，好好做你的两面派吧。”

朴珍荣笑了，他冲男孩歪歪脑袋，接着上前捧住对方的脸，狠狠咬住王嘉尔红润的嘴唇，接着是舌头。红色，红色充斥着他们的口腔，他们所处的玄关。朴珍荣的手指伸进王嘉尔的发间，像是他在每个阴森的角落里，盯着位于阳光下的男孩那样，他撕咬着对方的嘴唇，就像他本人说的那样，柔软得天生适合接吻。

当他松开对方的时候，他隐晦不明的眼神让男孩瞪大了双眼。王嘉尔一只手捂着嘴巴，另一只手握紧拳头朝少年挥去，朴珍荣没有躲，只是挡了一下，他低声道：“那个男人不会打我，只会惩罚你。”

“我同样欢迎你的到来，小妈。”

3

三年级的王嘉尔辍学了，学校里污秽的小道消息传得到处都是，金有谦却不以为然，他给他的Jackson哥发去消息：哥真是有名人呢，大家都在谈论你呢。

不久就收到了回复：嘻嘻，那可不是么^^呀！你！好好上课吧！

金有谦挑挑眉毛，噼里啪啦地按道：这是课间呢，他们传你被林在范包养了，真的么？

按了发送后便把手机塞到裤兜里，走过长长的走廊，朝转角处迎面而来的学生会长点点头，手机终于震动一下：别听他们瞎说。

回头看了眼擦身而过的学生会长，对方也回过身看了他一眼，弯了弯眼睛。奇怪，他不是三年级的朴珍荣么。哼，没我高呢，金有谦收回目光转身离开，只是回想一下朴珍荣的目光，总觉得背后发凉。耸耸肩，再给他的哥发了一条：今天有空么，到我家玩吧。

这回回得更快了，只有两个字：没空。

4

林在范再次见到王嘉尔是隔天的晚上，男孩睡在自己的床上，俨然没有第一次的拘谨，睡得像个天使。男人靠得更近，目光顺着长长的睫毛到挺翘的鼻子再到有一处破掉的唇角。林在范用手摁了摁那一处，再拍了拍男孩的脸颊，他的叹息声轻不可闻：“真不让人省心。”

王嘉尔梦到自己在奔跑，直到被一条小溪拦住，索性小溪上驾着一座彩虹桥，他正要过桥，一只手拉住了他，有人对他说了什么，直到自己被拍醒他怎么也没能听清。在朦胧的睡意间睁开一只眼睛，看清面前的人时眼睛里的迷茫散去，只留下闪闪发光的星星。他支起身子坐起来，刚想说些什么，男人的手指便按住了他的嘴。

林在范的大拇指也带着茧子，按在被朴珍荣咬烂的下唇上，让王嘉尔疼地微微张开嘴，那只大拇指便碾着伤口伸进他的嘴巴，其余的手指抬起他的下巴。男孩被迫接受手指的侵入，舌头也不敢去抵开男人的手指，温顺地躺在下颚上，口水逐渐漫上他的舌头沾到男人的手指上，再顺着下巴流出来，男人终于拿开了他的手，擦在王嘉尔的衣领上。

他擦得格外仔细，一下一下，或轻或重地按在男孩的胸上，研磨着对方胸口的乳头，让布料摩擦得使它充血。王嘉尔喘起来，男人经验纯熟的手法让他控制不住得勃起，他伸出手想要自己抚慰那一处，男人的动作却停下了。

“睡吧。”站起身拍了拍男孩的脸，他的嘴角带着冷笑，转过身准备离开。王嘉尔立马牵住男人的衣角，握住男人的手。他把自己的脸贴在男人有些冷的手心上，抬起眼去望对方更加冷的眼睛，他跪坐在床上，像一条被抛弃的小狗那样嘤咛：“您说什么我就做什么，不要走了。”

抽出自己的手，林在范扬了扬下巴：“脱吧。”

5

朴珍荣站在房间外面，听屋内淫靡的声音，他没有开灯，只有依稀的灯光从门缝照出来，扫在他的脸上。他的父亲，正在操他刚娶不久的战利品，他的小老婆。除了被操弄得过头而发出的哭喊和撞击屁股的声音，他隐隐还能听到他父亲的咒骂。

这些显然没打算隐瞒，是做给他朴珍荣听的。

可怜的男孩，似乎是第一次做爱，只会哭着求饶，但显然他本身是个尤物，天生就适合被操，把禁欲已久的男人夹得爽的不得了。终于，第一次的操干结束了，已经哭得抽抽的男孩求着男人解开束缚自己前面的绳子和被绑在床头的双手。而男人则是抽出自己的性器再次重重干到男孩的深处，让男孩发出惊叫。

淫荡的话语从男孩的喉咙挤出，他被顶得支离破碎，呻吟声却越发甜腻动人，他为了讨好男人说的话叫男人忍不住骂他骚货，狠狠地打他的屁股。直到最后，男孩都叫不出声音了，对林在范的称呼也是一路从全名到叔叔再是哥和老公，最后daddy，daddy的叫。朴珍荣可以想象男孩的入口现在是如何泛着红一张一合地吐着他父亲的精液，身上是怎样布满着霸道的痕迹。

他站了一会儿，直到脚步声进入浴室，水花花得响起，他才悄悄打开门，对着男孩按下快门。在他关门离开前，他冲男孩摇摇手里的手机，说了什么。

王嘉尔这次看清了对方的唇语，他闭上眼睛。

“你逃不掉的。”

5

金有谦手机里收到一条消息，收件人未知，他有些好奇地打开了那段音频。

 

tbc or end


End file.
